The Song of a Lifetime
by Interchangeable Dissonance
Summary: I don't know how to describe this one...Minato's still alive. Naruto's reborn. Just read it and tell me how I did.


**Carry On My Wayward Son: It fits perfectly for Naruto, doesn't it?**

* * *

Carry on my wayward son

_I ran, running faster than I had ever before. It's my birthday today, October 10. Nothing good ever happens to me, and nothing ever will._  
There'll be peace when you are done

_I can only hope that this year, Jiji will be able to find me before the mobs do._  
Lay your weary head to rest

_I had figured out about the Kyuubi a year before, thanks to a drunk mob member._  
Don't you cry no more

_Knowing that and not being told, it just broke me._

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

_Yes! There's the ANBU member, Weasel. He's usually the only member who's nice to me._  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

_Uh oh. They're catching on to me. I've got to get up before they notice I'm gone!_  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

_I jumped, but I missed. Worst. Mistake. Ever. Luckily, Weasel caught me. _

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

_I couldn't see properly, so he was helpful. A year before, I got some poison in my eyes thanks to my 'birthday party'. _  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

**_Go on, Kit! Kill them all! Get revenge. You know you want to!~ _**_the demon calls out to me all the time._  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

_The Kyuubi just wants revenge for them hurting me. She thinks of me like I'm her son. _  
I can hear them say

_"There's the demon!" they yell out, clambering onto the roofs, insistent on getting to me._

Carry on my wayward son,

_Luckily I'm smarter than they all realize, or want to realize._  
There'll be peace when you are done

_I jump again to avoid them, they just can't see where I'm going._  
Lay your weary head to rest

_I want to fall, to let them win. I can't keep running from them forever. _  
Don't you cry no more

_I look around, and see that only Weasel's watching._

Masquerading as a man with a reason

_I quickly put up a henge, not wanting to appear to suspicious. _  
My charade is the event of the season

_I always hide like this, as they can't hurt me._  
And if I claim to be a wise man,

_I run around the town, heading towards the forest. _  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

_That's where my father's house is._

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

_I can still remember when I came there the first time. He was so helpful, even when he didn't know my name._  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

_But this time, I'll try to surprise him. Good luck, me. He's the Fourth Hokage._  
I set a course for winds of fortune,

_I leap around the back, releasing the henge._  
But I hear the voices say

_"Yes, Minato?" I hear voices talking inside._

Carry on my wayward son

_"I will not tolerate this behavior towards my son any further!" he hisses, looking quite cat-like._  
There'll be peace when you are done

_"What do you mean?" Jiji asks. Oh, so he doesn't know? But I thought he did._  
Lay your weary head to rest

_"They hurt him!" my dad, ever stubborn, replies._  
Don't you cry no more no!

_"I thought it was a one time thing!" Sarutobi murmurs, looking guilty._

Carry on,

_Not wanting to be noticed eavesdropping, I drop down from the top of the house._  
You will always remember

_"Naruto!" my father and jiji yell at the same time._  
Carry on,

_**You surprised them, Kit! Good**_** job!~** _my little kitsune mother-figure says from inside my head._  
Nothing equals the splendor

_"I got you, finally!' I smile happily, watching their looks of shock._  
Now your life's no longer empty

_I focus my chakra, and create another humanoid figure, which Kyu-chan takes over._  
Surely heaven waits for you

_"Good job, Naruto! One of these days you'll be better than me!" Minato-sensei smiles back._

Carry on my wayward son

_"Not yet! I'll have to beat you in a fight, first!" We smile at each other, as if we didn't just see each other yesterday._  
There'll be peace when you are done

_That night, we have my first proper birthday party, which had ramen instead of cake._  
Lay your weary head to rest

_That night, I imagined what would have happened if I never met Minato. _  
Don't you cry,

_I don't want to imagine anymore. _  
Don't you cry no more,

_I'll be Hokage._

No more!

_Believe it!_

* * *

_Wha?_ I quickly snap up in bed. I'm in a hospital, and I don't remember how I got there. And why do I keep having these dreams? Dreams that I seem to be in, but I'm not!

I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm going to the President of the United States, whether you like it or not. Believe it!

* * *

**Okay, that was a little confusing for me even. I'm going to try to explain:**

**Naruto died, and was reborn as a...I don't know...maybe sorta like a doppelganger from a different world. In that world, shinobi exist. In our world, his dreams are just as big. He wants to be President. In the flashback thing, he recognizes some of the people from this life that ridicule him, and some that help him. His past life's memories are trying to come up again. Or something like that. I blame my overly confusing brain.**


End file.
